Mysterious Boy Part II
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: In which Roxas is feeling famous, Axel feels left behind, Demyx doesn't understand the concept of monogamy, and his Organization pays the price. [AxelRoxas][other pairings mentioned][a sequel][AU]


_My second foray into the fandom. I hope the summary doesn't scare anyone off. This is a sequel to **Carry this Picture for Luck,** though I had originally been planning a Demyx centered prequel, which I will do by the way. So please read, like, review. And even if you don't like, review, and tell me that you didn't like it. I love reviews. See you!_

* * *

**Mysterious Boy Part II**

_The Invitation_

* * *

"I've been getting fan mail," Demyx told his roommate as he stretched out on the couch with his skinny laptop in his lap. 

"Don't you always?" Roxas asked as he dropped his book bag onto the floor by the couch and leaned on the back of the couch so he could look over Demyx's shoulder. Demyx's inbox was always piled to the brim with the loving letters of his millions of fans. The pressures of being a rock star.

"But it's about you, see?" Demyx pointed out the email and looked up at Roxas with a puppy like expectancy. Roxas rolled his eyes at his friend's happy face and went into the kitchenette. Demyx picked up his notebook and followed, reading excerpts from the mail out loud in a high falsetto. "_You know that guy you sang with in the song _Mysterious Boy Part Two? _ Is he your boyfriend? If not, than can you give him this number for me? _Or listen to this one, Roxy: _Mystery Boy has such a sexy voice! I hope he sings with you more!_ And this one: _Nocturne, I absolutely love Mystery Boy! He's going on tour with you, right? I already preordered my tickets for your next show in LA! I hope to see Mystery Boy there!_ And look at all these hot chicks, Roxy! I've never gotten so many numbers and pictures in one week before, and I have _Mysterious Boy Part Two_ to thank for that." Demyx set his laptop on the table and sat in a chair.

"You're touring again?" Roxas asked as he started making something for an afternoon snack. "You were just touring in September. Okay, so fine, that's almost a year…"

"As soon as spring semester is over, Melodious Nocturne and the Organization are going on tour again," Demyx told him, "And I'm hoping Mystery Boy will join us."

Roxas looked over his shoulder at Demyx, to see the other blond looking at him with the same serious expression he had used to convince Roxas to sing with him on that single last winter. It was the same serious expression he used to tell Roxas that he couldn't do this without Roxas. At least, that's what he said, but Roxas knew Demyx _could_ do anything without him. Demyx just didn't _want_ to.

"I'll think about it," Roxas said after a pause.

--

Roxas felt most comfortable curled on the sofa with Axel as they watched a movie, as he absentmindedly stroked the back of Axel's hand. "Demyx invited me to tour with him," he told Axel, seemingly out of the blue.

At the sound of Demyx's name, Axel's touch stiffened. "That's nice," he said blandly, his tone conveying that it clearly wasn't. "Are you going to take him up on the offer?"

"I'm not sure," he replied, tracing his fingers in circles across Axel's skin. "I mean, it would be awesome, yeah. Who wouldn't love to go on tour with Melodious Nocturne? It's just that, I don't know, I'd feel like a fraud. I mean, I'm not a singer, or a musician, or anything really. I'm just Nocturne's best friend."

"I think you have a gorgeous voice," Axel interrupted, nuzzling Roxas' hair. He felt Roxas laugh against his chest.

"Yeah right," Roxas said. "You're just trying to get me into bed."

"So what if I am?" Axel teased, and Roxas rolled over so they were face to face.

Roxas kissed his lips and said, "Well then, _this_ singer is headed for the bedroom." He playfully jumped to his feet and led his boyfriend to his bedroom.

--

As he lay spooned against Axel's naked body, Roxas resumed his activity of drawing invisibly on Axel's arms and hands. "This is another thing I'd miss," he said.

"Hm?" Axel asked, chest purring gently against Roxas' back, breath breathing gently across Roxas' neck and ear.

"You," the blond clarified, holding up their clasped hands so Axel could see. "This."

"Touching," Axel said. "You're still considering?"

"Of course I am," Roxas huffed. "Demyx asked me to. He wouldn't ask me if he didn't really, _really_ want me."

"And you really, _really_ want to sing with him?" Axel asked him softly.

"Yeah," Roxas whispered, snuggling into Axel's arms. "I really, _really_ do."

"Then follow your heart," Axel told him. He kissed the blond right below the ear. "I love you, you know that?"

"…yeah," Roxas replied, drifting away into sleep. "Me too." He fell asleep with a smile.

* * *

chapter end

* * *


End file.
